Lighting and the Wolf (part-1)
by Jadej.j
Summary: A part of Terry's past comes back and a girl that more than she seems (people might think this as A Mary Sue, so be it) PG because of fighting and other things to come later.


* * *

Fatal Fury is a registered trademark of SNK/NEO-GEO(video game) and VIZ VIDEO and my characters don't mean any harm to the game or shows.

* * *

** "Lighting and the Wolf"**

* * *

Lightning flashed through the sky. A person was running down the streets of Southtown. She jumped over some boxes and other things as the rain started to come down hard. Which hid her tears. She fell to the ground, she picked herself up quickly and kept running. Her mind was screaming, _~WHY?~_

Joe was coming out of the pub when someone ran into him. _"Hey...don't ya look where you are going?"_ That's when Joe looked into a pair of ice blue eyes. The young women was drenched with rain. Her bright brown hair was matted to her face, the blue baseball cap was darkened as well as her blue overalls. She had no shirt on but the sport-bar was there. _"I... I... sorry... I'm... need to... find... Terry..."_ That's when she collapsed in Joe's arms. 

_"Man, how does Terry meet these girls in trouble? I've got to ask him one of these days."_ Joe was luckily in the way. He got the girl into his vehicle and drove off before the Twins showed up.

They looked the same, just the hair was different length and one had a claw mark on his face. _"She was here but the power reading is weak."_ The one twin was hovering in the air with a hawk nearby. The other twin was kneeling down and a white tiger was besides him. _"You know he will not be happy about this!"_ The pair then left the area.

* * *

It was the warmth of the sun that woke her up. First the fear came to her that she was back at her family's home. Then she realised that she wasn't but in a unknown bed. She slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom. Her senses were working overtime. Eyes, ears and her nose was taking in the area. She stopped at the door. She knocked on it. A second later Joe opened up the door with a towel around him. _"I'm sorry, I can come back later."_ Joe blinked his eyes. _"No I'm done, go ahead and clean ya self up and then we can talk, okay?"_ He came out of the bathroom and watched the young lady go in and close the door. Joe wasn't sure what to make of this girl but if she does know Terry then he had to help her any way he could. He had gotten dressed when she came into the room. She did look a bit better now that she had cleaned up her face and hair.

_"So you're looking for Terry Bogard then?"_ Asked Joe. Ice blue eyes looked at the Kickboxer. She nodded. _"I need to talk to him right away!"_ Joe could feel the power she held inside her. He thought: _~Who is this girl and what in the world does she have to do with Terry?~_

_"So do you know where Terry could be right now?"_There was some fear in her voice. Then there was that nervous twitch she had, Joe didn't know what to really make of this girl. _"Well I'm not all that sure miss...?"_ She slap her head. _"Forgive me, I am Jamie Daisuki. Please, I need to talk to Terry!"_ Joe looked into those ice blue eyes. _"Well if we are lucky he might be at his father's grave."_ He noted her reaction. _"I should of known that... He took me there some times... I..."_ She suddently seemed lost in her thoughts. She looked up at Joe. He sighed as he took Jamie's arm. _"Best we get going or we might miss him altogether."_ Jamie followed Joe to his car.

They left as the twins arrived at Joe's hotel room. _"I can't believe this, our cousin must be one of the luckiest people in the world right now."_ said the one brother with the claw mark. The other brother was looking at a picture that was on the counter. His eyes tightened. _"I should have guessed what our cousin was up to."_ Eyes met each other. _"What do you mean by that Matty?"_ Matty held up the picture of Joe, Andy, Mai and Terry. _"She's looking for Terry."_ The brother came up to his sibling Matty. _"You were told to kill him. Why didn't you do as you were ordered to?"_ Matty looked at him. _"He had a destiny to fulfill."_ The one with the claw mark left the room in a huff. _~When will you learn to control your anger little brother?~_ Matty then followed him out of the room.

Joe and Jamie walked up the hill towards the grave of Jeff Bogard. _"Can you wait here for a few seconds, Jamie?"_ Joe watched Jamie looking around the area. She nodded and Joe quickly walked up to the site where he hoped Terry was at. He first saw Andy. _"Andy!!! I need to speak with Terry."_ Andy turned to face Joe but before he could say anything Mai jumped out and grabbed Andy. _"Mai!!!! Please, Joe what's up and Terry should be here soon."_ Andy saw that Joe wasn't happy with his answer. _"Joe it's good to see you."_ said Mai who still held Andy tight. Then there was a scream. _"Darn! Jamie!"_ Joe ran back toward here he left her. Andy and Mai ran after him.

Terry was enjoying the day as he walked towards where he was going to meet his brother. He was thinking of the things he's done in his life. First, he had to avenge his father's murder, then he faced Wolfgang Krauser which helped him learn to be stronger and last, he had the fight of his life with Laocorn and the God of War. Through all this, he lost many people he loved, his father, Lilly and Sulia. That's when he heard the scream. He ran toward it.

Jamie had found herself in real trouble. Her cousins had found her. _"I don't want to fight you both and your family but if you don't leave me alone, I will."_ Thats when her cousin with the claw mark on his face hit her. _"You will come back with us cousin, you don't have a choice."_ That's when Joe, Andy and Mai came on the scene. **"Back off creep."** yelled Joe. That's when the three fighters saw Matty in mid-air. _"What in the world is going on here?"_ Andy had gotten into a fighting pose as did Mai. Joe started towards Jamie but thats when Matty swooped toward him. _"Well, almost all the players are here. There's only the king missing!"_ Long blonde-white braided hair twitched in the wind.

_"I take it that would be me you're talking about Matty."_ That's when everyone turned to look at Terry. The red cap with it's metal plate flashed in the light. He had dropped the bag he was holding and got into a fighting pose as well. The twin with the claw made a growl at Terry. _"Good to see you too Chi."_ That's when Terry saw Jamie, he took a step back and memories came flooding back to him. 

* * *

**"Heya!!!"** That's what brought the girl to the fight that was going on. She saw a small group watching a man and a teen fighting. She moved in closer, her eyes were on the teen. Long blond hair, blue jeans, red jacket and hat with a metal plate on it. It was a flash of metal that caught her eye. That's what drew her off the young fighter. One of the people in the crowd had drawn a knife out of his pocket. It happened so fast that neither her or the teen knew what really happened next. Terry was fighting when another person tried to kill him with a knife but someone moved in on the action. The girl was scared inside but she was not going to let anyone cheat on a fight. The one thing she was most scared of, was if she could control her Chi. Lightning filled the alleyway.

Slowly she blinked her eyes. _"What??? Where am I?"_ She turned to look into a pair of blue eyes that were looking through blonde hair. _"Are you okay?"_ His voice was soft in her ears. Ice blue eyes looked into blue eyes. _"I think so..."_ she moved about, she twitched a bit. _"Well, it's not bad but I think I overdid it when I tried to stop that guy with the knife."_ The teen grinned. _"What's so funny?"_ She tried to get up but the teen put his hand down on her chest. That's when he realised that his guest was a girl. _"I..."_ Now she was laughing and he joined in. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya. I'm Jamie."_ The teen's eyes blinked. _"I'm Terry. Thanks for helping be back there."_ Jamie, for once in her life blushed, then Terry blushed and the room filled with laughter. Jamie and Terry became fast friends.

A few days had gone by since the fight in the alleyway. Jamie watched Terry fight and then someone tried to put a move on her. The next thing that person knew, he found himself against a wall. _"Don't do that again, you hear me"?_ Jamie's eyes glowed a bit. Terry watched what happened. 

** Later...**

_"Jamie, is there anything you need to talk to me about?"_ Ice blue eyes looked into blue. _"Well, if I tell you, will you tell me about yourself?"_ Terry seemed to say nothing for a long time. _"Okay, but I asked first. So please Jamie, tell me why you are living on the streets."_ Jamie lowered her head. _~So he wants to know. I can't blame him.~_ She thought. _"Well thats a long story. It's all got to do with my Grandfather. He's, well, really old fashioned. Really Old Fashioned,"_She took a deep breath. _"anyway, he controls everyone. I just couldn't stand it any longer. I'm the oldest of all his grandkids. I..."_ Her hands tightened. **_"He sold my twin brother to someone..._** I don't even know what he looks like and no one will talk about him, like he wasn't even born." She lost all feeling in her legs and sat down on the ground. 

Terry stared at Jamie. He was in rage. She looked at Terry. Seeing he was upset at what she said. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. Please..."_She touched his hand. She could feel some of his tension leave his body. _"Now are you going to tell about why you are on the streets."_ Terry looked into Jamie's eyes. _"Well, at least you have family... My father was murdered... I'm learning all the fighting techniques I can to avenge his death."_ Jamie grabbed Terry's hand. _"Now I know why you want to see your father's murderer to pay for what he did, but do you think killing him will bring back your father?"_

For once in Terry's life since his father's death, he didn't know what he really wanted. Jamie was talking about the truth but he knew that Geese will never be blamed for his father's death. _"Jamie, I have to do this or my father's soul will never find peace."_ Jamie looked at him. Her thoughts were running wild as her heart was also beating faster. _"Then I will not stop you Terry, but I want to help you!"_ With saying that, Jamie then kissed Terry. The young fighter wasn't sure what to do at first. Jamie parted from Terry and looked into his eyes. He looked back into her ice blue eyes. _"I..."_ Jamie put her hand on his mouth. _"Don't say anything for now. Let's just find a place to sleep tonight."_ She then started to move away from Terry. His whole body shook for a second. Then he ran after her. 

They learned the ways of street fighting together and their friendship grew. Terry helped Jamie learn some of the moves his father taught him. _"Rising Tackle!!!"_ yelp Jamie as she knocked out the opponent in the ring.

Later as Jamie and Terry counted the money they won in the fights they had done that night, they talked about what they where going to do next. One thing had changed for them. They had realised they loved each other. It started with that kiss Jamie gave Terry. It started a chain reaction inside both of them.

Things were going okay for a time. Terry had just won a fight and both he and Jamie were looking again for a place to sleep. The wind strangle pick up. _"So Cousin. Who's this with you now?"_

"Matty!!!"

"Jamie?!?!" Terry found himself in someone's grip. Then there was a kid in the air in front of him. 

_"Let him go Chi. Matty please don't do this."_

"Jamie who are these creeps." Terry was thrown agaist the wall. Jamie then attacked the person that had thrown her friend. _Lightning Knuckes!!!"_ Matty didn't know which one was in more shock. Jamie knowing that she attacked her cousin or Chi from the power of Jamie's attack. _"Now that's very good cousin. It seems we owe this person a favor."_

"A FAVOR... FOR WHAT???"

"Chi!!! Manners first. I would like the name of the young man before we do anything." Terry looked at the twins and then at Jamie. He saw the fear in her face. Who ever these people were, Jamie didn't like them. 

_"Why don't you leave us alone."_ Matty looked at Terry with his cold eyes. Something about the young boy made him wonder. 

* * *

Who are Matty and Chi and what is going to happen to Terry? 


End file.
